


Nightmares

by DarkEmb3r



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmb3r/pseuds/DarkEmb3r
Summary: Steve hasn't had the nightmare in months. Not since Bucky had started staying in the same room. But one day things got a little too close for him.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Bucky are in a relationship. However they have separate beds, upon Bucky's request. This is due to Bucky having nightmares and not wanting to hurt teve on accident.

Steve hadn't had the nightmare in months now. But after the battle earlier today he wasn't surprised that it came back. Seeing Bucky laying on the ground lifeless brought back the horrors from those last few months of the war, and all of the years from when Steve had to live without him. So that night, as he lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim him, Steve stared at the ceiling, listening to Bucky breathing steadily in the next bed over. 

The darkness embraced him after a while, but the dark didn't last long.

The sounds of howling winds, screeching metal, and gunfire reached Steve from his position. And then silence. He turned to his friend, and just as he did Bucky widened his eyes. Within seconds Steve had turned back around, barely managing to deflect the first blast sent their way. His shield flew away from him and before he could react another shot was fired. He turned in time to see Bucky thrown out the side of the train, shield going in the opposite direction. Fear enveloped him, knowing just how far of a drop Bucky could have taken. The enemy now nowhere in sight Steve opted to go after his closest friend. Sticking his head out gave him a brief relief seeing Bucky was still on the side of the train. That relief was short-lived upon realization that the handle he had ahold of was about to completely break off. Swallowing back the fear that began to overtake him again, he stepped onto a sturdy rail and began to reach for Bucky, only to fall short just as Bucky fell off. His heart sunk watching his best friend fall with a scream. 

A flash of light blinds him before he finds himself in a fight on the edge of a cliff. Bucky's body lay mangled a few feet away and numbness spread through his own body. 

Another flash and he's stares as Bucky is thrown into a brick wall and falls, lifeless and unbreathing. An unbidden scream wells up from him, only to be cut off by another flash. 

Just like that he's back to earlier today, watching as his boyfriend is overwhelmed by the Extremus individuals and taken down. Having no way to get to him, Steve focuses on fighting off the ones around him, hoping to put a dent in them or at the very least distract them while Tony prepared the serum to disengage the effects of Extremus. 

A sudden shaking began in his dream, and he could hear his name being called. The dream carried on, but the hands stayed and his name began sounding more frantic. It was when he hit something solid that he finally woke. 

The dream disappeared and darkness disappeared in mere moments after he came in contact with whatever it was he had hit. 

“Steve!” 

Confusion flit through him, before he finally recognized the figure in front of him that was calling his name. It only took him a few more moments to realize the lamp was on and there was a bruise as well as a cut on Bucky's cheek. 

“Did I do that?” His voice came out quiet, quieter than it had been since before the war. 

“Yeah. You pack quite the punch.” Seeing Steve's grimace Bucky pulled him close. “You were calling for me. What happened?”

Silence fell for a few moments before Steve spoke up again. “I watched you die. Repeatedly. I have for years, only recently they stopped. But after today….after today the nightmares came back.” His voice broke, but he didn't let the tears fall. Not yet anyway. Not until he felt Bucky's arms wrap around him. 

The tears began falling slowly, before picking up speed and turning into full on sobbing. His arms wrapped tightly around Bucky, clinging to him for life as all his fear tumbled out. Steve clung to Bucky, who held him as close as he could and continuously rubbing his back. Even once Steve couldn't cry anymore, he just stayed there clinging to Bucky. 

Suddenly Bucky moved, shifting them into a lying position. Steve, having not expected such an action, lifted his head to look at him. “Buck?”

“Is this alright? I know we have separate beds but-”

“Yeah. This is alright,” Steve said cutting him off. “Just wasn't expecting it.” He placed his head on the pillow.   
It didn't take long for them to both fall back to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms. As for Steve? That nightmare didn't return.


End file.
